My little Shinobi: The search of friendship
by the-G80
Summary: What if Nagato not only revive the people of Konoha, but also want to give a chance to the world... and Naruto too. "You deserve it" that it s what he says. Let see how Naruto gonna survive in a new world full of... Ponys! and more! Yeaph... a Naruto and My Little Pony: FIM Crossover. NarutoXtwilight sparkle. Give it a chance ;)
1. A chance for this world and you

**Chapter 1: A chance for this world and… you.**

**He has anger and rage… and want answers.**

**¿But what happened when the life make one of its unexpected turns?**

**¿This was what he was looking for?... ¿even if he didn't know it?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young Genin stood in large valley, know covered with dust and rocks all over the place, he was tired for all that just happen moments ago, but he can't rest… he still need to finish his task. He was standing beside a male body that rest on the floor, he has orange and spiky hair with pale skin, and He also has a lot of piercings all over his body. He wears a pairs of dark blue ninja-pants like, a pair of black ninja-sandals, and a half destroyed black tunic, with red clouds stamped in it. For what it sees he was injured just in the abdomen. The body it isn't more alive…well… even more.

"So… it's ended?"

The one that ask was a little slug, no bigger that a hand, for it voice it's clear that is a female, and an adult. She is white with blue marks in her back. She had just come out of the jacket of the Genin right in the neck. She stares at the body on the rocks while she questioned.

"No… it isn't over…"

"…What do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

The now known teenager as Naruto stay in silent for a moment, just thinking. He has blond spiky hair, clear skin tone, clear blue eyes and some kind of marks like whiskers in his cheeks. A black band whit a metallic plate whit the symbol of his village covers his forehead. He wears an orange and black jacket, whit black ninja-pants to, and finally a pair of ninja-sandals.

"…I… I have…_Feel_, something during the fight… I-I think I know where the true Pain is" answered the blond. He still a little confused of what he had felt, but if he´s right; he will be able to finish this chaos.

"mmm… ok, tell me where, and I going to say to the other shinobis tha-"

"NO!... I don't want to risk them, and… I want to talk first whit the real Pain"

The little Slug wasn't entirely sure about the idea but she trust in Naruto.

"Oh right, I will tell them to stay away"

The blond just nodded. He goes down a take out one of piercings. In an unexpected and fast move he punctured his hand whit the little bard-piercing.

"Naruto-Kun! ,What are you doing?!" The slug now was worried for the actions of the boy.

"D-Don't worry… Now I know… where it´s the true one" He says between teeths for the pain.

He throws the little black bar and immediately go out of the valley, running into the forest at high speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stay outside of a giant tree, it doesn't look natural and when he touch it, he discovered that it´s made of… Paper?

He sank his fingers in the tree and start pulling it out. He manage to open a little entry, enough big to allow him past.

It was dark inside of the big tree, but the light that comes through the hole he has made allow him to see two silhouettes inside the big space. When he starts to approach he sees that one of them was a woman. She has blue hair that go to the half of her neck with a flower made of paper on the top. She wears a black tunic with red clouds all over, just like all the Pains, and white heels.

The other one… well, it is strange actually.

He is a man, whit red hair that go to half of the neck, he has pale skin and he look… gaunt. On his back he has some black and large bars that are nailed. But the strangest thing was the Machine in what he was sitting. It´s like a big mechanic chair with six spider legs.

He also has the named Rinnegan.

"So… the peace had just arrived" The skinny man was the first to talk, he´s voice emotionless and deep.

"Y-You are the true Pain, aren't you?" Ask the blond.

"And you are Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Kyuubi" That was the only respond of the red haired man.

Naruto finally have found him… and… and… he doesn't know what to do.

He feel a lot of anger and rage against him, anger and rage that start to externalize to his body. His eyes ,that some seconds ago where gold and whit and horizontal pupil thanks to the old and sage technique known as _Sage mode_, now are red whit a vertical pupil to.

"Tell me jinchuriki… Do you hate me?"

The question had surprise him, what did he mean?, of course he hate him!

"Hmm… I see, you can´t even move, you can´t give me the _Answer…"_

Naruto blink sometimes, he remember, the question that Pain make to him during their battle.

"Tell me Kid, Had you found the answer for the Peace? mmm?"

Naruto was Shocked at first, indeed, he couldn't find an answer, a solution to bring peace after he heard the explanation of Pain, But know…

"I… I come here because I want to talk whit you, and being honest… I wasn't sure what I will do when I find you"

"So… what you will do?, I´m right here, the person that bring you so much pain and the one you hate, you can´t forgive me for what I do, so I ask you again; ¿What you will do?"

Naruto stand in silence, clenched teeth.

"I-I… I can´t forgive you for what you do… and… and I want to KILL you!"

Naruto can´t hold himself even more. He ran whit the fist high, Ready to…

Before he can reach the man the blue haired woman stood in front of him, ready to stop him, even if she can´t. Naruto stop in short, he still looking like a mad, but… he stare to calm down. His eyes return to their natural blue as he relax his body.

"When I hear that you were a students of ero-sennin… A question come to my mind… you two aren't like the others akatsuki… you don't kill just for fun… but… I can´t understand, how you two end like this if you were his students!"

His voice change. It still have anger but also… sadness.

"I have an answer for you… but first… I want to know… I want to hear your story" Naruto really need to hear… he couldn´t believe that if this two were the students of ero-sennin they end like this.

The skinny man stares at him for a moment and then speaks.

"Fine… if that it´s what you want… I will share our pain whit you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A gray haired man runs through the thick forest. He wears a green waistcoat, under it he also have a dark blue shirt. He also has a pair of dark blue ninja-pants, two ninja-sandals and a pair of fingerless gloves. What it´s most characteristic of him is that all his face, with the exception of his right eye, it´s covered in combination of his forehead protector and a dark mask.

For what it could see he was tired and full of scrapes all over his clothes and body. He had a tough fight. And the ones that know for sure had been told him that he need to rest after his _death _experience. But it would be for nothing. He needs to reach his student. He knows that he would need his help and…

"I don't know why… but I have a _REALLY_ bad feeling… something is going to happen…" He say to no one in specific, more to himself. Anyone that could have heard him would say that he was worry.

With this thought in his mind he accelerate his race.

He needs to find him… Fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stay in front of the man…surprised.

The man, that now Naruto know that his name is Nagato and the woman name is Konan , has just finished his story. The blond are more confused, no with thoughts but with feelings. He still hates this man but… now he feels sorry for him too. He had heard all the pain that this two had suffer in all their lives. He knows too what pain can do to the hearts of the people. He isn´t sure how to judge him… the red haired man really want to find the true piece for this world… but he have taken the wrong path.

"…Now that you know my reasons I want to know your answer" Nagato ask, his voice still emotionless."¿What you have to say to me?"

Naruto stay in silent for a moment, he was thinking… but… he pull out a little book from his pocket.

"When ero-sennin told me about what he wants for this world, about the peace"he say while he stares at the book " … and he will need to let to me that search… I really wasn't pay attention… I was happy that he recognizes me… But… Now I understand what he was saying. The road to find the peace it isn´t easy… but… this world still have a chance… I understand what you are saying and what you have to go through… I… I believe in what ero-sennin thought, and that it's my ANSWER!" He finish with a lot of conviction in his voice.

"You… You believe in what Jiraiya believe?..." He stares at him, just like if he was get mad."Don't play fool whit me!" He shout, a lot of anger could be heard in his voice "It´s too late to believe in the fanciful dreams of Jiraiya, the true peace it´s impossible in this cursed world!"

"No… if this world have something like a curse… we can still find a solution, we can break that curse!... we can find that peace… just…just never give up!"

Nagato was in shock.

"T-those words" He says still couldn´t believing it.

"Yes these words are from this book… the first book that ero-sennin had written… you know, in the end of this book ero-sennin thanks a student of him…a student that help him in his search for peace… that student… it´s YOU Nagato!"

Nagato was in silent with his head down. He was thoughtful. He remember... now remember what he says to Jiraiya. About how he want to find the peace… about that what it´s important it isn´t the way but to believe that you can do it… about to… to never give up.

Nagato return to see at the blond.

"You know…" he start with a calm voice "you are curious guy… you remember me when I was like you… I couldn´t believe in myself… I couldn't believe in Jiraiya-sensei… but...by the way" He the look at Naruto an stares "I think I can believe in what you say… maybe this world has a '_chance'_… it only need that someone give it to it…" The read haired man then look to his companion and she look at him in response. They just stare to each other eyes. She was worried, she has just seen something that she didn't see in him for so long time… hope… and that scare her. She has an idea of what it's gonna happen...

"Naruto" Nagato speak again broken the silent, he return his sight to the blond "I gonna do two things…"

Now Naruto was confused. What he will do?, He still want to attack him?, or…

"I know that it´s too late to redeem myself… but you´re right… this world still has an opportunity… and I want to give it to it…" Then the skinny man start to pull out his arm of some kind of strange cylinders. "I don't really hope that you can forgive me… but at least… this should heal your pain…" The man join his hands in a single hand seal , the ram seal.

**"Gedo: Rinnen Tensei no Jutsu!" **

Konan go wide eyed, her fears come true… he has used_ that_ jutsu.

"Nagato! No!" She yells whit despair and concern.

"Konan… it´s all right… I had taken a new decision… one that far ago I had left…" His voice was calm and full of security.

Naruto has been in silent until know but his curiosity can be controlled any more.

"W-what´s going on?, What kind of jutsu is that?" For sure he was confused.

The blue haired woman then looks at him with a worried and sad sigh. Then she speaks.

"The one that had the Rinnegan is able to use the power of the six Pains…" She stop for a moment and look to her old friend and leader "… and he will be able to control the line between the life… and dead… Nagato is the seventh Pain"

Say that Naruto was surprised falls short.

"_He will be able to control life and… dead?"_ he can only thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something really strange and surprising was happening in the crater that once was The hidden Village of Konoha.

A giant and monstrous head was risen of the ground in and strange portal of purple flames. It´s look like an human head but… it wasn't. It´s skin was light blue, it had a big nose as same as it mouth. Also it has the enigmatic Rinnegan. It wears and strange pointed and black hat whit the kanji of "King", a shirt whit a long and outstanding neck and finally a kind of white cloth cover it mouth. For what it could be see it have an angry look.

In a second the cloth was retired by itself and reveal and giant mouth with pointed teeth. For inside of it mouth and strange green light start to rise. In an instant a rain of green beams of energy were shouted out of the mouth of the creature and start to disperse for all the debris of Konoha. Maybe it sounds strange but all the beams were looking for all the dead shinobis and all the villagers. Once a beam found a body immediately hit it and the corpse start to glow in the same energy. One by one the ones that dye in the recent battle start to… come to life!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto!" Shout the little slug.

"mmm? What´s going on Katsuyu-san?" Ask the blond in respond.

"T-the v-villagers they… they start to return to life!"

Naruto go wide eyed. He didn't know what to say.

"_How is this possible?"_ Was the only thing that the blond could thought.

In a strange event the hair of Nagato that once was red now start to get white.

The man was breathing whit difficult, he was so exhausted and… well, he doesn't look well.

"_Nagato… you go this far only for this kid… Naruto… you have change Nagato…"_ Konan try to find an explanation for the actions of her friend. But she can´t. This kid for sure has something special.

"N-naruto…" his voice was weak but it still audible "…your generation is young, all of you don't know what the war can bring… all the pain and suffering… it only obscure your heart. I only hope that this help you and your village…"

Naruto was in silent, looking at the ground. He never expect this, he thought that all his friends and the ones he know will never come back, but… know all of them are alive. Then a thought cross his mind.

"Wait… you say you gonna do two things…¿what is the second?" Naruto wasn't sure but he thought that he see a weak smile in Nagato´s face.

"Yeah… I say it, right?" His voice now was… calm, just like if he was in peace "You want to give a chance to this world right?" The young blond only nod "Well, like I say, me too… you see Naruto, in this world are some ones that doesn't think like us… they are powerful and only want more power, they want the world for them… but if we can stop their plans… maybe this world would have a chance" The now white haired man do other hand seals and then end with the ram one again. "This world deserve an opportunity to feel the peace...Naruto… and you too."

Naruto raise a brown. What is he talking about?

**"Gedo: Rinne Shin sekai no Tensei!"**

**"**W-what are you doing?"Ask the blond but he didn't get an answer from Nagato. His answer comes when a strange sound comes from behind him.

Naruto turn around only to see how purple flames start to burn in the ground and from them a giant and strange head comes out. He recognized it, it´s the same thing that Pain use to regenerate the other bodies. Naruto didn't have a chance to ask what the heck is going on, the large head open it´s huge mouth and… what Naruto see inside of it scares him to no end.

A purple vortex of energy, that was created in mouth of the monster, starts to absorb him into the mouth of the huge head.

"Aaaahh!... W-what the heck is this?!" The blond yell while he tries to release himself out of the whirlwind that caught him. He stares at Nagato with anger and confusion.

"Farewell Naruto… and good luck" Was the last thing that Nagato told to the blond.

Naruto go wide eyed when two tongue like arms that come from the mouth of the head grab him into the purple vortex. When the blond past the portal the huge head close it mouth and disappear in a purple flare.

The two ninjas stay in silent for a moment until…

"Nagato…" Her voice was full of sadness and it sounds just like if she gonna start to cry "…Why?" That was the only thing that she could think. Why?

For some seconds he didn't respond, and she starts to get worried, but…

"W-we… we both know _His _true intentions… H-he doesn't want the peace that you and me were looking for… He wants t-to destroy this world… I-I never trust in _Him_…" Now he was really bad, he had problems only to breath, some blood was coming out of his mouth and just talk a little was a pain, but… he can let her like this.

She can hold it anymore, she start to cry in silent. Tears falling for her cheeks. She closed her eyes, she don't want to see… don't want see how her last friend start to leave this world… and the worst part is… that she can´t help him. A gentile touch in her right cheek made her open her beautiful golden eyes, now a little red for the tears. It was his hand, he clean her tears whit his thumb… he is using all his strengths just to stay this last moments with her.

"P-please D-don't cry, Konan…" He stares at her eyes… that beautiful eyes "I-I´m sorry, I w-will like to use that J-jutsu whit Y-you too… but I just don't have enough Chakra"

She shook her head while tears continue to fall for her cheeks.

"You don't have to feel sorry Nagato… You was right… at least this world will be safe from _him_…" She give him a false smile… and he know it.

"K-konan… I… I have a last m-mission for…you" She nod.

"whatever you want Nagato"

He smiles, but not a false one but a genuine and warm one.

"P-please… F-found…" He had to cough blood just for continue talking "…Found your happiness and… peace… please…"

She nod whit a lot of strength and despair. Even in the end he just want to be sure that she would be safe. His hand fall from her cheek and his head go down… he was gone… he gone and she wouldn´t be able to see him again.

She fall to her knees, and start crying while she rest her head in the metallic chair. It was a cry of huge sadness… she just lost his friend… the last part of her family… she was alone now. After some minutes she clean her eyes whit her sleeve, her makeup was now staining her face.

"N-naruto…" Her voice was weak "Naruto I… I just hope you use this opportunity… you _BETTER_ use it…"

She stays in silent for another while. Just alone in the dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the universe, or most exactly between the universes, a certain blond was falling for a huge swirl of purple energy.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" He can only scream while he continues to fall, fall and fall even more. It just looks that he will never be able stop.

"SOMEONEOOOO! HEEELPPP!" But no one was able to help him, he just continues his fall.

After some minutes later he start to… _feel_ something strange in all his body, it was like a pain but in some way it feels different. He scream again for the feeling, all his body was burning. He can barely open his eyes, but when he do it… he see what looks just like a big and white light and what he could only thought that most need to be the end of this… thing.

"¿_This is the end?, ¿I´m going to die?"_ Before the blond could get an answer the light come to strong and wasn't able to keep his eyes open. He yell one last time when he fill just like he was burning, even more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that was pretty much all… What do you think? You like it? Hate it? It makes you cry? Leave a review XD.**

**By the way, the English is my second language, so… if I have a misspelling please forgive me and let me know it, in that way I would be able to improve. **

**So much tanks for read my history and wait for more ;D **

**OH!, before I forge it. "Change" also mean an opportunity, Right?**

**Well that´s all people XD.**

**Glossary:**

*** Gedo: Rinne tensei. * Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique**

***Gedo: Rinne Shin sekai no tensei *Outer Path: reincarnation of the new world**

**NT: Some correction were added, but you dont REALLY need to read it again if you dont want to.**


	2. What the?

**Well, here´s the new chapter, I change the dialogues and thoughts so now they are between quotes, I just hope that in this way it would be easier to read the story, so well, that´s all, enjoy the chapter, I enjoy writing it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What the...?**

**Sometimes the life could be cruel, other could be wonderful... but others, other times just want to play with you in one of the most strange ways**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A kind breeze was blowing in the valley; full of mounds upholsterers with green and beautiful grass that shine with the warm sunlight of the afternoon. In the middle of the view, that only the nature could offer, a road of brown earth could be see it. Two quadrupeds creature were walking in the peaceful road, if someone could see they would say that they are horses but with a better look they would see that they are actually ponies… some _unique_ ones.

One of them had a purple coat, it mane and tail were a dark blue and also have two tufts, one purple and the other pink, But the most notorious was that it have a… horn in the top of the head!

"Thanks again Pinkie for coming with me" Say the purple pony. For the voice anyone would know that the pony was actually a girl.

"No problem!" Respond the other pony whit a happy and playful way, and yes, she was a girl too.

This _Pinkie_ was a pink mare, with her tail and mane of the same color but a little darker, also it was fluffy and with some swirls.

"I love visiting Fluttershy, and also help her with her little and cute animals"

"Just not forget that we are going to help her first counting the newborn rabbits" The purple mare know that her friend sometimes get a little excited and forget the important thinks.

"Oh!, that´s right twilight but don't worry, you know that Pinkie Pie never forgets" Say the pink mare, talking of herself in third person and doing a proud pose.

The purple one, or now Twilight, only rolls her eyes. "_Yeah, of course" _thought in a sarcastic way.

The two mares continue their way to the house of their friend. She lives nearby to the entrance of one forest, one known for the ponies as _Everfree forest_. Any sane pony never goes close to the forest because of all the dangers and all ferocious predators that round in the middle of the foliage.

Twilight rise her head up to the sky after feeling a cold and _strange_ wind that blow in her back and up to her mane, spreading a chill in all her body. She didn't know what it is, but _something_ feels odd about this wind, and what worries her is the fact that she don't know if it was a good thing or a bad one. When she was able to see to the clean sky she notice that it actually wasn't clean at all, grey clouds start to come together in a single point in the sky over the _Everfree _ forest. She raises a brow and turn to her pink friend.

"Pinkie, ¿Are you seeing this?" She says while pointing a hoof to the strange phenomenon

"Mm? What thing Twilight?" She ask in a curious and innocent tone. When she looks up she understands what her friend meant.

The clouds start to rotate in a kind of whirl. Purple thunders start to flash in the middle of the vortex… Really weird.

"I-I don't like this Pinkie"

"Me too, I thought that this would be a sunny day and now I wouldn´t be able to have that picnic whit Applejack!, and you know how much I love the picnics!"

Twilight had to force herself to not hit her own face with her hoof. Her friend just didn't get it sometimes.

The thoughts of frustration of the purple mare were cut it when a big thunder roars in all the forest and even in the entire valley. Birds of all sizes and colors fly up to the sky in an attempt to get the most far that they can from all the chaos, and also all the ground animals run out of the forest in a search for a safe place. Suddenly, and for the surprise and horror of the two ponies, the clouds go down to the ground whit a force and intensity that it seems that it would dig to core of the planet, a shock wave send a powerful wind that almost take flying the two ponies. After a blinding purple flash and a thunderous noise all the clouds start to cleared just like if nothing had happen.

Both ponies but specially twilight stay in silent shocked for the unnatural event that happen some moments ago, their jaws almost hit the ground.

"W-what?... W-what was just that?!" Shouted the purple mare.

"I don't know, but it was so awesome and scary at the same time! First it was like 'Boom' And then 'Buaaggg' and then- "

"Pinkie!"

"…Oh, sorry" The pink pony has given a nervous chuckle after see that her friend start to get annoyed.

Twilight shake her head and then start running in the direction of where just moments ago was one of the most disturbing things that her eyes never meet.

"Hurry up Pinkie!" Call the purple mare for the distance.

"Wait, Twilight, what about Fluttershy?!" The voice of the mare had a mix between Concern and confusion. What is the big idea in the head of her friend this time?

"NO TIME!, that was something too powerful and maybe it could bring problems, ¡Is or duty to investigate it! " She wasn´t sure what it could be… but she would find it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was awake… or some kind. He has his eyes closet and feel like his was floating in the sky, in a dark void.

He couldn´t feel his arms, legs, and… well, he couldn´t feel anything. It was like having a big cramp in all his body. Some seconds past, and the seconds become minutes. Finally, he was able to feel something; he could feel the wind in his face just like if it's given him gentile petting. His eyes slowly began to open, at first the light annoyed him and he only was able to see a white blur, but after some seconds his sight cleared. The grass was able to be felt in his back, or at least that is what he thought it could be, What else by the way?

He had his back in the floor, looking up. The sky was covered whit green leaves that allow the light of the sun come into the forest only for some small spots, just like the stars in a beautiful night. His arms and legs seems that finally were awake too, in a slow and a little painful move he manage to get up… but instantly lose balance and fall to the tough ground, face first.

He was a little dizzy and he actually thought that he fell for that. After some more seconds of waiting he becomes a little impatient. Now in this new position he start looking to his surroundings, as how he thought he was in the middle of a forest, the trees have long and thick branches, the leafs fall in a way that made they look a little spooky.

The time past and after he see that he wouldn't get better he search for options.

"_Maybe I can shout for help…"_ It wasn't really a bad idea but they are other thinks that the blond need to take into account _"But it could be dangerous, I don't know where I´m and in my current state I would be an easy target… But I _AM _an easy target right now…" _This made the head of the shinobi a mess, he hate to make decisions, he was happier only kicking the ass of the bad guys, after all who need to think when you have Shikamaru near to you? _"…Uuff… oh right… think about it Naruto, if you don't get out of here maybe you would face someone that you didn't want, but if I made a mistake who knows if there aren't Akatsukis near?... the heck whit this!, I´m not gonna spend the rest of my life lying in here!"_

"…S-som… s-some…Someone… SOMEONE!" He finally manage to shout, even if wasn't sure about it.

And then again the insupportable silent. For some seconds nothing happen, nothing could be heard it. His voice was only to some few seconds to rise again but it soundly stop when his ears found something, it was all most a whisper, but he was able to heard it.

"Nahpruttpookuoun…" the voice sounds like it come from a deep, deep hole and he wouldn't be able to heard if his arrive hasn´t bring a big silent to the forest.

"Naurto-kun!" Their it was again, but this time he understand it, even more, he now who it was.

"Katsuyu-san!"

"I´m down here Naruto, under your jacket"

After this the little slug began her journey out of the clothes of the blond, given him some tickles in the process. When she was risen up she actually feel something… odd. The back of Naruto feels like…like. "_Fur?"_

It couldn't be right, the last time she known Naruto didn't have that much body hair, something was wrong, but if she want to find it out she first need to get out. It didn't take more than some seconds to her to come out, and then…

"N-na-Narutttoo-Kun?" Obviously she was confused and afraid.

"Mm? What happen Katsuyu-san?"

The voice that it was coming from his mouth only helps to freak her out. The blond had to cover his ears if he want to still have them, her scream was something of other level, even when Tsunade or Sakura yell him wasn't this powerful. After a painful groan the blond become worry to.

"What´s going on Katsuyu-san, what it´s the problem?! "

"I-it's really you Naruto-kun?"

The blond only rise a brow, what she means by '_if it was him',_ of course it was him!, ¿who else could be?

"Look at yourself, Naruto-kun_"_

This only confuses him even more, but when he obeys and looks to his right hand… it was a hoof! He didn't know what to think; in the place that his hand should be now was a hoof.

"_What the-?_"

He try to move his hand but instead the hoof do it, when he get it up the hoof get it up, the same to down and to the right and left. Now he was freak it out, he look down to his body and his eyes become wide. Instead of legs and a chest was something that looks like a body of some animal. Ignoring the pain of his body he soundly get up and look for _something. _In the perspective of the little slug he was more than scary and worry, the words just doesn't could be used to describe his state. After some seconds the blond find it, or more exactly heard it, a river.

When he try to run to the source of the water he immediately fall, but now he now why, he didn't stop even after he fall more than ten times. When he understand that it was a lose fight he only crawl the most fast that he can. Only some more yards.

When he finally was in the edge of the river he wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he need to do it. When he look to his reflection in the water he…

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twilight need to cover her ears, it was the most painful thing she never feel. The scream spread to the four winds, even the roar of a manticore wasn't that high.

"What was that?!" Ask the purple mare.

"I don't know twi, but it sound like a pony" Pinkie just let free her ears of the grab of her hoops that were trying to protect them.

"Oh,No! Maybe he´s in trouble! Hurry Pinkie, we need to find him"

One of the thoughts of Twilight was that maybe the poor pony had get in the way of who knows what was _that_ thing before, and if it was dangerous now the pony would be in troubles.

The two mares run even more fast in the direction of the scream, that for they luck, or maybe misfortune, was in the direction of the phenomenon, more deep in the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was panicking, he try to run in all the directions even when he continue falling miserable. It was like one of the weirdest dreams he never have, or maybe a nightmare, yeah, that need to be, just a nightmare. The blond pinch his leg again, in a try to get free of this world of dreams.

"I already told you that this it isn´t a dream Naruto-kun " Say the little slug, the last few minutes she try to calm the blond, and obviously she was failing.

"That is what you say!" This time he smash his head whit a tree, even then he didn't _wake up_.

"Uff… Naru-" She was interrupted by another smash. "Naruto-kun you nee-" The blond wasn't paying attention to the slug and even she whit her calm temper can´t get it more.

"NARUTO!"

He stops immediately and even fall whit a fall branch for the surprise. This was the first time he heard Katsuyu this angry and also the first time she yell to him. After some seconds of astonishment he returns to the reality, he look up to his shoulder to see his little, and mad, friend.

"Listen to me Naruto-kun, this isn´t a dream, you already try it and it wasn't a genjutsu, and I´m whit you so please, don't worry…" Her voice was soft and sweet; it was just like when a mother scolds her little child.

The respond was only a nod for the blond; at least it was a begin.

"Oh right, now let think what just happen, what do you say?"

Another nod.

"Good. Now… let see… " She get deep in her thoughts and memories, trying to understand what just happen. "The last thing we do?..."

"We were whit Nagato…" At least now he was more calm, but he still a little worry, well, he want to panic again but for sure he didn't want that Katsuyu shout to him again.

"Yes, that's right, he say something about he want to give you a _'Chance'…_"

"Yeah, and then he made that strange jutsu… That´s it!, his jutsu in some way made me this!"

The little slug think it for a while, it actually made senses.

"Mmm… let see, what it was it name again?... "

"Gedo:… Rinne Shin sekai… no Tensei…" He says in a low voice, now he was cooperating.

"mmm… 'Reincarnation… of the new world'?, what that's mean?... Reincarnation?...mmm" Katsuyu stare at the blond for a minute, she look to all his body, his legs, '_arms', _head, all. Now Naruto was a little uncomfortable.

The blond try to ask her what it's the matter but she only continues looking at him, like the answer was in some place of him.

"Yeah, that's need to be, that technic transforms you into a…"

"…A horse…" Complete the blond in an annoying tone, in all the animals, in all the beings, Why a horse?

"Well… your proportions are smaller than the ones of a normal horse, Naruto-kun, I think that you are actually a… Pony" An angry growl comes from his mouth.

"_GOOD,_ Not only I´m a horse, but a midget one!" The anger and frustration could be heard even between the sarcasm.

"At least you still have your jacket and forehead protector"

"Yeah, yeah my jacket, forehead protector and my-" He stop suddenly his sentence, after reconsidering what Katsuyu has say, or more exactly what she didn´t say. He could feel a tiny but cold wind going under his lower part. Whit a little fear he move his head so he could see his body, when he reach his back he could see the lack of something, something so important for him.

"¡MY PANTS!" Katsuyu would like to have arms so she could be able to cover her little ears from the scream of the boy, well, and ears too. After another panic attack of the blond Katsuyu was able calm him enough so he could hear her.

"Naruto C-A-L-M-D-O-W-N " She say slowly every letter so he could be able to understand perfectly her words. "You don't have anything to worry about it"

"What are you saying, I don't even more have my pants!, oh kami, Katsuyu-san don't look at me!"

After a little shake of her head she continue.

"Naruto, you are now an stallion, its ok if you don't have pants, us, the animals didn't use clothes, maybe some ones but its only because they like it, your dignity it isn´t in danger, so calm down, don't worry, or tell me when do you see me wearing a dress, Hm?"

After considering his statement he, barely believe her, but if she say it, it should be true.

"Ok… but Katsuyu-san… don't look at my backside" She only roll her eyes, or at least that it's what she try "Don't worry I NOT gonna see your _'Backside'_" The blond finally look that he could stand a _logic_ talk so they continue.

The both of them stay in that place, talking for some minutes, trying to find an explanation of _how_ he had ended like a stallion, as the time past they didn't get account that they were watching by _someone._ When they finally understand that they not gonna get to no place, they finally give up.

"… But I didn't DIE!"

"No, but I suppose it´s only a reference… By the way, the second part…"

"What whit it?" His question was serious, the same as the voice of the slug.

She then returns to the bottom of her thoughts, analyzing all the meanings and possibilities. The blond _pony_ start to hate this, when she go and let him alone, he gonna need to talk with her about it, but that will need to wait, they are more important things that need all his, and her, attention. After another minute of searching, she actually realize something, something that she forget and now she couldn't understand how she let something _so _important go unnoticed. She couldn't feel '_Them'._

"OH NO!" The little slug now was the panic one, and Naruto see it.

"What?, what is the problem?!"

Katsuyu stay in silent for some seconds, seconds that for the blond feel like years, annoying ones, he begin to get worry too, he had never see her _this _afraid, and it needs to be something big to let her in this state.

"I-I…I-i" She try to speak but the words doesn't come, after some seconds she finally snap out "I can _feel them_…"

"_Feel them?_" He didn't understand it, is she talking about the people of Konoha?, if that's the case maybe she couldn't because that Nagato has send them to far for the village, but she now that, so… what could it be?

Then the slug speak again "I don't feel… my _others selves… _" He only raises a brow, did she get mad?, the blond didn't have time to ask because she continue. She see the confusion in his face and realize she need to explain herself. "What I mean Naruto-kun, is that I didn't feel my _clones, _my _other_ small selves… do you understand me?" Now he remember, Katsuyu can divide herself in smaller versions, just like the _one _that is whit him right now.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now, but what it's the problem, I _can´t _feel my clones too when I made them" She shake her head, he didn't get it, at least not all. "No, you see Naruto-kun, my _clones_ aren't exactly clones, they or _I_, well… we are _real, _what I´m trying to say is that we aren´t just an accumulation of chakra, we have organs, our own minds, and we can actually live a life without the rest of ourselves, we are a being for ourselves, we are a division… Do you get it now? "

He thought it for some seconds, trying to process all the information that she just gave him, for some seconds she thought he wouldn't be able to understand it, but her answer comes. He nods.

"I think I get it, but… if you say you can´t _feel _them, well… What does it mean? "

"You see, I have a mind link with them, I can now what they thought and that´s how I communicate with my other selves, that´s how I communicate you with the shinobis of konoha back in our last battle" She stop for some seconds, the ideas she have weren't good at all, if she was right then this would become a bigger problem.

He begin to become worry, he know that when people say that there´s problem and stay in a deep silent it´s something big, Heck!, Kami knows that he already had a lot of that experiences, some of them really painful. After her, unintentionally, dramatic pause she _return_ and start at the boy whit, what he guess that should be, a worry sigh. Its kind hard to know, when your partner doesn´t really have eyes, or at least brows.

"…There are only two possibilities, One; that… " Is hard for her to say it "…that my others are, well, they had been… destroyed"

The sadness of her voice couldn't be hide, the idea that a part of her, _HER_ has been eliminated is just too much, it's not only like losing an arm, and that´s a '_little'_ extreme, it's something more, more deep that couldn´t be explained whit words. In the blond's side he was the same astonished as her, maybe he wasn´t able to understand what kind of lost it´s, but he had a little idea, back when he lose a clone in battle he, for some strange reason, feel sorry, he know they weren't _real_ but know that someone had kick your ass doesn't feel good, and for Katsuyu it would be worse. After a second or two he decided that the best it would be to try to comfort his little friend. But of course been Naruto Uzumaki didn´t help him too much in this kind of situations.

"Well… so, what is the other option, Katsuyu-san?" with the voice of the blond she snap out of her thoughts, after he repeat the question for her, she remember it "Oh, yes the other possibility… well I don´t know if this is better, but… at least it wouldn´t involve me been killed"

"Well, what are you waiting, tell me!"

"The only other logic explanation it would be that… we are too far for Konoha to feel my other selves"

The blond raise a brow.

"How far?"

Then again, that irritating silent. She thought the idea again and again, and when she finally determinate that it's the most logic answer, even when it doesn't sound like that, she continue.

"Well, my bond it's enough powerful to cover all the… " The idea was right in there, but even for her it was difficult to believe "… the planet, that should mean that, we aren't even more in our own world, Naruto-Kun"

His brow is raised, he start laughing. Even for him this was too much, and his brain just break, _"another world?"_ Even in his more crazy dreams or thoughts he never consider go to an entire new world far beyond his own. After seeing the upset expression in the face of his little friend he understands that she wasn't joking.

"what, are you serious?!"

"Of course!, I was telling you the true, the far I know, we could be even in a totally different dimension"

His head begin hurt, he try to assimilate all this information, and rubbing his temples whit tough hooves wasn't helping. When he consider and accept this new reality he get lost in his mind, full whit thoughts, ideas, memories and promises he wouldn't be able to keep. He would give everything to return home, but he knows he can´t, at least for now, he didn't know any Jutsu or other way that could give him the ride back to Konoha and sadly Katsuyu doesn't know a way too.

See the young boy in this condition hurt her, the optimist, cheerful and always persistent shinobi now whit his head down and depressed, how a sad scene. She tries some times to get his attention, but he didn't hear her, after another attempt he stops her in the middle of her talk.

"…Now what?..." Two words, only one question that she isn't able to answer and that scare her too. Now what?

What they could do, snatched away from their village, their home, their lives… they both know that they should be doing something right now, maybe finding a way to return or at least trying to find… well, they don't know exactly what, thinking about it what should be the first step to begging something that maybe could be your new life?

Their peace didn't stay for more long, menacing growls could be heard back from the bushes. When the duo turn around they find their new threat, three quadrupeds with sharp teeths and claws, Wolfs. Even in this new dimension they now that this frightening creatures couldn't be other thing than wolfs. Two of them were dark brown with black and deep eyes, that feel that they could kill you only watching you the enough time. The third one was a little bigger with a black and, under the belly, gray fur. The leader, or at least that it's how it looks like with it in front of the other two predators. They growl again allowing the two friends see their deadly snouts.

Naruto rose from the full of roots floor, he forget his walk-problems but that was only for a second, because when he try to move he almost fall whit his snout first. The little slug knew that he couldn´t stay a fight, at least not in the current state of the blond, so she told him the only intelligent idea that could be suggested in this situation.

"RUN!"

"What?!, no wa-" His sentences was interrupted when one of the brown wolfs jump and try to eat his face. The immediately shock of adrenaline allows him to run, he even forget that he was falling just some minutes ago. The wolfs wouldn´t lost a meat so easy so they start their hunt.

"I-uff … Just want-uff… tell you that I´m-uff… running because you ask to me… not because I can´t kick their sorry asses-uff" Say him between pants. Trying to save his pride, or the least he have. He had fought some of the most powerful shinobis around the world but now he was running from some wolfs. The true is, that he hadn't get used to his new body so he wasn't able to control his chakra properly to allow him to improve his speed or strength, so, Katsuyu had a point, he wouldn't be able to stand a fight.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't stop running!" He accelerate when he feel the wet teeths of the wolfs combing his tale.

"_Ahg!, the only thing that I need right now, a pack of wolfs trying to tear my head off, just _PERFECT…_ " _His sarcastic thoughts end when he hear another growl, too close to his right ear if you ask him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two colorful mares continue their race in the forest, still trying to find the source of the panicking screams. They suddenly stop when they hear some disturbs to their left.

"What it´s that twi?" Ask the pink one.

She didn't get an answer, the purple mare stares at the place where the now growls and yells become stronger every second. The two friends had to stoop their heads when, suddenly, a yellow blur jump out of the bushes, followed by other three things. The both of them let out a scream for the surprised terror, and for their bad luck, the other three blurs notice them. They turn around only to see one of the most terrifying scenes, three hungry wolfs start approaching to them, throwing deadly sights and growls that allow everyone see their BIG and sharp teeths. The fear make Twilight forget her magical powers that maybe could save them, but then, even in this that could be their tragic end, her curiosity rise and she look to the back of the wolfs, where a yellow shape stares at them with, what she could only guess, a look whit a mix of concern and urgency to run away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto see only one thing in the eyes of the purple pony, one that go directly to his heard, '_Help'._

There were some things that Naruto always care for in all his life; his village, his friends, and, even if it sound odd, the animals. They were the only ones that never fear him when he was just a child heated for his entire village, he could always find a friend in every dog, bird or any other creature that you could think, and now seeing this two defenseless ponies that will be the dinner of the wolfs in any second… something grew in his mind, one idea, one of the most crazy he never have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twilight see with surprise how the sight of the blond pony change to one of determination and anger, and, even for more surprise she saw how the blond start running to the trio of wolf whit a battle cry.

In one second Naruto tackle the black wolf in one of it sides and both of them start rolling in the floor. After some seconds of fight the blond manage to get free and get up, to his luck, or at least to luck of his plan, the other two wolfs get their attention to him after seeing their boss lying on the floor.

"What are the problem guys? Mm? Why you don't come here and taste this yellow meat?"

Naruto didn't have to tease the wolfs more because immediately the brown ones run to him with assassin intentions. Naruto expect this and when one of the wolfs try to jump up in him he duck it and when the creature past him he gave it a powerful kick whit his hind hooves, the bad thing for the wolf is that a kick of a stallion hurt, a lot. The kick sends the canine directly to tree, after the smash the _poor_ creature blackout. Seeing the misfortune of his teammate the other wolf try another attack, this time a directly one. Naruto jump and dodge the movement ending falling in the back of the wolf, the weight of the stallion make the predator fall to the ground, seeing this opportunity the blond give the wolf a kick just in it snout knocking it.

When the young boy thought that everything was over the black wolf jump at him, even more mad after seeing how its friends end. Naruto manage to dodge it, but start a new strategy, run. This wolf is a tough one and he know that he would need a new idea to take it down, and also, in this way he would give time to the ponies so they could escape. His hoops suddenly stopped when their wasn't any more road in the forest, he just come to the edge of a cliff, and for what he could see, it was at least ten yards to the bottom. When he was about to search for another path the wolf jump out of the brush and launched the both of them to the cliff.

"AAAGG-AAUUGH-AAAUUUCHH!"

For his luck… maybe, he didn´t fall directly to the bottom of the cliff but instead roll in the border, hitting in the process some rocks and lonely branches. After his painful fall he smashed the tough floor.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Was the only thing that comes out of his mouth after the slam, he could feel how _something _inside of him had just broke, maybe a rib.

When he slowly turn his head he saw how the wolf was lying in the floor whit a little line of blood falling from it snout he could only guess that the wolf just die.

He slowly starts losing the conscious, falling in another dream, another darkness.

The last thing he could see when he turn his sight to the edge of the cliff was two blurs, one pink and the other purple. He could also swear that, aside with the yells of Katsuyu he hear other two voices yelling, they sound… females ones.

* * *

**Yeah, pretty much all, but dont worry I would be writing the next chapter soon, well leave a review and tell me if you like it , or if I cant improve in something, it would help. So...**

**I want to thanks everyone that read this story and the ones that leave a review, thank you so much and dont forget to wait for the new chapter ;)**

**See you.**

**NT: yeah, I didn´t wrote a glossary because it wasn´t a new jutsu in this chapter, but I would write one when its necessary. **

**Nt2: some minor corrections has been did it, but you dont need to read it againg if you dont want it.**

**Important Advice: Yeah, all of you are right, I could use a beta reader, so... if someone have the time and would like to help... well I will appreciated A LOT!, just leave a PM **

**I dont want just to leave this message and that to be all, so just for you know it, the second chapter is in progress and I hope that it would be published soon, and also the first chapter had a little corrections so I HOPE that it would be more easier to read it.**


End file.
